1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable electronic device, more particularly to a portable electronic device with a pair of cables and a pair of pivots that connect an LCD module to a base module of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional portable computer that includes a base module 11 formed with a pair of opposite rail grooves, and a display panel 12 having a connecting end which is mounted pivotally and slidably on the base module 11 through a pair of pivot pins that respectively extend into the rail grooves. The display panel 12 is pivotable relative to the base module 11 so as to lie on top of the base module 11 as illustrated in FIG. 2 when the connecting end of the display panel 12 is slid to a front end of the base module 11. As such, the portable computer can serve as a tablet computer. The pivot pins are fixed to the connecting end of the display panel 12 so as to be movable together with the display panel 12 along the rail grooves and so as to permit rotation of the display panel 12 relative to the base module 11 when the connecting end of the display panel 12 is disposed at any position between front and rear ends of the base module 11.
The conventional portable computer is disadvantageous in that the display panel 12 tends to be tilted or unbalanced with respect to the base module 11, and undesired rotation of the display panel 12 relative to the base module 11 tends to occur during sliding of the display panel 12 on the base module 11. As a consequence, sliding movement of the display panel 12 is not smooth.